yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Liu
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — morgan liu • ' age ' — 16 • ' birth date ' — october 12 • ' height ' — 5'4" • ' weight ' — 117lbs • ' hair ' — black, dyed brown • ' eyes ' — brown • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — • ' wand ' — 8-inch white pine, swishy, a mixed core of fairy wing and unicorn hair • ' student activities ' — science club, orchestra • ' favorite subject ' — muggle math • ' least favorite subject ' — care of magical creatures • ' patronus ' — a ladybug • ' boggart ' — writhing worms ''character information'' ''history'' *daughter of a french-canadian witch and a chinese muggle, raised in quebec *has two older brothers, one younger brother, all attending yggdrasil atm *always the intellectual type, prefers books over people, but does have friends ''personality'' ''schedule for classes'' :one — herbology :two — calculus :three — muggle sports medicine :four — english 5 :five — orchestra :six — arithmancy :seven — charms ''relationships'' ''students'' Shola Christie — A very nice girl in her house and someone Morgan has occasionally studied with. They both enjoy walks so now that Morgan knows that, she intends on asking her to accompany her occasionally. Considering there aren't too many girls in her house, Morgan takes what woman companionship she can have. Akinobu Tanaka — Doesn't really know him, because he's new this year. He used to doggedly ask her questions, and she still has no idea why. Apollo Dolingbrook — A prefect in her house, he once asked her to a dance and she declined, citing the fact that she didn't know him at all. Since then he's been a bit more distant, but she doesn't think ill of him since then. Robert Callaghan — Is it bad that she really admires his music? And his fingers, when he plays... Sigh. He's such a heartthrob! But this tiny crush is a secret she will carry to her grave and no, you will not speak a word of it. Alexandrine Saint-Just — One of the sweetest girls Morgan has ever met, period. Morgan isn't exactly the friendliest person in the world, but she doesn't mind Alexandrine. They have done an English project or two together this year, so she's come to think of the blond girl as a friend. Wilhelm Eilerts — A boy in her English class. He's in Vanaheimr, which is a smaller house and very tight-knit; considering that Morgan isn't very sociable, it's easy to say she doesn't know Wilhelm at all. But he seems to be a pretty nice guy, and he's a prefect, so he has her respect. Hazel Twiggins — She's a very quiet girl in Morgan's Arithmancy class, and she doesn't do much, to be honest. On occasion, she's asked for help from Morgan. Morgan helps her out, but she prefers not to be bothered during lessons. Leonard Vine — Oh, she's got mixed feelings about him. He used to flirt with her casually in their orchestra class, but she got so flustered, she didn't know what to do! He's stopped recently, but she kind of misses it. Oof. Yuan Hsin Ming — A boy in her English class. She's not entirely fond of loud boys and their mouths but she tolerates him as best as she can. If she could, she would kick him out though. He would be voted off the island for sure. Ronan Bateman — English class boy! tbd. Vasundhara Dosanjh — English! tbd. ''faculty'' ''random notes'' *Morgan is fluent in four languages: Mandarin Chinese, French, English, and Cantonese. *She works at Libri Moretti Thursdays and Fridays from 4 PM to 9 PM, and on the weekends, from 12 PM to 5 PM. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Nifleim Category:Part-timer